Many systems utilize remote switches or sensors. Some examples of remote switches or sensors include light switches, door switches, override switches, temperature sensors, pressure sensors, etc. Generally, the remote switches or sensors require a wired connection between the switches or sensors and a device or control system with which the switches or sensors are communicating. In some systems the switch or sensor may be directly connected to the device it is controlling. For example, a light switch may be directly connected to the light it turns on and off.
The wired connection can be cumbersome during installation. Generally, a wired connection is installed or prepared for installation before walls are completed during construction. When walls are completed before the wired connection is prepared for installation (e.g., roughed in) the installation may require additional time and effort to install wires within the wall (e.g., fishing wires into wall). Additionally, some walls are formed from materials that cannot be penetrated once complete (e.g., concrete) or include barriers (e.g., fire breaks, studs, windows, side lights, etc.) within the wall making installation after the wall is completed impossible. Often installing wired connections into completed walls results in damage to the walls and additional repair costs.